I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of garment storage bags of rectangular cross-section having a wire frame at the top for support. The present invention relates particularly to the field of garment storage bags having slide fastener closures for dust proof storage of the garments stored therein. More particularly the present invention relates to the field of garment storage bags that are joinable one to another along a longitudinally support pole using slide fasteners.
II. Prior Art Statement
Garment storage bags of a rectangular cross-section having a wire frame at their top to support a plastic bag and a slide fastener enclosure for closing the bag have long been known in the art. U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,290,299; 2,481,102; and 2,534,380 are illustrative of this type of garment storage bag. None of the above listed U.S. Patents disclose a garment storage bag of rectangular cross-section with its top wall supported above the longitudinal support rod. Furthermore, none of the above listed U.S. Patents disclose a garment storage bag wherein a plurality of bags are joined one to another along a support pole, the bags being joined by slide fasteners. The above listed U.S. Patents constitute the entire prior art relating to the present invention that is known to the Applicant and her Attorney.